Myth-o-Real
What if ALL '''the gods were real. So far these gods: *Greek & Roman Gods* *Inuit Gods** *Celtic Gods *Egyptian Gods *Arab Gods *Norse Gods *Irish Gods *Azetc Gods *Red Indian Gods are all I can remember. Put your ideas for Gods on the Talk page. UH-OH! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! '-_- *TWINS **BRUTAL HISTORY Mythomagic Rules *You can decide on a one or two Myths battle (e.g Greek & Arab or just Arab) but '''ONLY if both players agree. *If there's a Healing card (e.g Apollo's Healing Form) you cannot attack with it. *If a God has more then one Power (e.g Hecate Trivia) it has however many forms. *If you have a Healing card and Full Health you get 2 extra goes. *You start with 1000 Health and you lose when you have 0 Health. The First Modern-Age Love Thor POV She was everything I would ever want. She caught my eye dancing one Thorsdaeg evening. I walked up to her. "Hi," I said. "I'm Thor." "Like the Norse God, huh?" I smiled. "Exactly like that." Then she grabbed my head and took it closer to her. "Listen, buster. I already have a son. Percy Jackson, son of Posidon. I know the Gods are real." "Oh, well. I must tell you your name. Sally Jackson." And then her gaze softened a bit. "But you are so macho, though. I wouldn't be suprised to see you in the gym for 20 years." So we did it. I didn't see her for another eleven years. And when I did I was suprised to see my son, Lightning, fighting Loki. Lightning was blond like me with my eyes, which looked like thunderstorms in the eyes. Sally's skin was the only thing that got him. Mine was tanned since we moved to the Carrabean but hers was white. How could Loki find out about him? My secret. His half-brother, Percy Jackson was fighting a minotaur. They didn't see the other monsters. That's a force more powerful then the Mist. It's called determination. "Loki," I roared, "be gone! By order of son of Odin, Thor, God of Lightning!" Loki looked into my eyes and disapeared to the Etheral Tree."Lightning, go help Percy fight the minotaur." "How do you know my name!?" He said. "I'm your father!" "No you're not! Posidon is my father!" "But Loki came after you! He's Norse, like me!" "I know that, duh. I play Mythomagic." I grimaced. "And how many hit points has Thor got?" Lightning POV "600 Hit Points. He's my best Card!" "Yes. And he's your father." "I'll ask mum when we've defeated the Minotaur." So I ran to the Minotaur. But now I thought about it. I am always struck by lightning. And why am I called Lightning? Lightning and water are oppisites. And Thor never swore an oath. IT ALL MAKES SENSE!!! But I banished those thoughts for now. CLANG! I almost got hit by the Omega Axe. I'd always felt like my hands needed ''to be used so I threw my sword down. Percy saw what I was doing. "Lightning! What are you doing?" "What I was meant to!" I replied. I jumped up to it's neck and wringed it in my arms. Suddenly my arms doubled in size just before the rest of me. "LIGHTNING!" "Ikke fortvil! Jeg har det bra, Percy! Du gjorde alltid bekymre deg for mye!" '(Don't worry! I'm fine, Percy! You always did worry too much!)''' "What?" I sighed. I could understand English but couldn't speak it too well. "Percy. My fine. Percy worry much." "OK." The Minotaur disappeared before my very eyes. I looked around for Thor but he was nowhere to be seen. My arms rippled as if to say 'we're not going!' but at least I had my normal brain back not the Battle-Frenzied one. I walked to the door but I was too big to go in. I tried to pack it in a bit. My size halved to my normal size. "Muuum!" I called. "Yes, Lightning." Mum said. "Am I the son of Thor?" Mum sighed. "Yes, you are Lightning. I shouldn't have kept it from you." "Now that Loki's come after me, should I go to Camp Half-Blood?" "Yes. I'll call Freyja on 112-790-FREY-90-JA." Mum called Freyja. When she finished a woman appeared dressed in jewels appeared. "Brisingamen." I breathed. She smiled. "You reconise it, dear? I've come to collect you." "Lady Freyja!" "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Then we disappeared into a deep darkness. When I got there Freyja decided to tour the other sections. First we went to the Inuit section and met Tooteega. "This is my doggy. I think he is a dog child. Aren't you?" Tooteega said. "What was I supposed to do? I had a Mahaha on my trail and my only acomplice was a Tuniit. Nice chaps, but very dumb." The dog replied. "You talked!" "Yes, and I'm called Ben. Ben Yin." "But in, in, in dog form!" "Actually I call it duman. Best of both worlds." Old and Dusty American Myths "Mahaha?" I asked. "Norse one." Lady Freyja explained. "Tickling monster." Sam said. "Uh-oh. Had a spot of bother with a tickling monster, did you? Did it not tickle you on your belly?" I mocked. "It tickled me on my belly alright. Took my heart out, almost." "We've got to go," Freyja said. "Bye!" Next we went to the Azect section. There was a big cabin with a few smaller cabins surrronding it. A boy stumbled out of the smallest cabin. It was decorated with stars. "Blood," groped the boy. "Get me BLOOD!" He looked kind of Spanish. Lady Freyja was beckoning me on from the Red Indian section. Category:Percy Category:Original Character Category:Adventure